


Ten Minutes

by anomalously



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, idk how to tag this other than face fucking lmao, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalously/pseuds/anomalously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have to leave in ten minutes.</p>
<p>(I'm sorry you have to see me like this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing.... I have this doc with random ian x mickey notes and scenes on it that I completely forgot about, but I just found it while cleaning up folders etc.
> 
> Anyways. This was in there. 
> 
> I'm sticking with the theory that I was possessed by a demon while I wrote this.

“Mick, we gotta leave in ten minutes,” Ian grinned, not putting up any fight as Mickey worked his belt buckle.

Mickey snorted a laugh, “You don’t think I can get you off in ten minutes? Bitch, I can get you off in five.”

“Can not,” Ian shook his head, clearly goading his boyfriend.

Mickey’s brows climbed upwards as he paused, Ian’s jeans halfway down his thighs. “Fucking watch me.”

Ian lifted his arm up and pointed to his watch, “Come on tough guy, tick tock.”

Mickey smirked and dropped heavily to his knees in front of Ian. He owed Ian for this morning when the damn giant ambushed him before leaving for work. Mickey had been left a sweaty, tingling fucking heap in the middle of the bed, boxers tangled around his ankles and a sticky mess all over his cock.

He didn't waste any time now. No teasing licks or biting pale thighs. Mickey tugged Ian’s jeans and boxers to his knees. Ian was already hard and ready to go, fingers were all ready tugging at Mickey’s hair before he even swallowed down Ian’s length.

Ian gasped, his fingers sinking into Mickey’s hair now, pulling at the strands. Mickey used to hate that shit, used to bat away Ian’s hands and make the redhead keep them at his sides. Now he likes it. A lot. He fucking loves it. 

Mickey loved the taste of Ian, loved the weight and warmth in his mouth. He didn't have time to savor that though. He took Ian into his mouth hard and deep, peeking a look up to see Ian looking back down at him, this twisted look on his face as he panted; his left leg shook. 

Mickey probably loved that the most when he was on his knees in front of Ian, that leg shake. That _holy fucking shit I don't know how much longer I can stand_ tremble. Knowing what he did to Ian made Mickey groan, made him hard just thinking about what they’d do later that night, when they got back home.

“S-s-shit,” Ian grunted heavily when Mickey sucked hard. 

Mickey had gotten good at taking Ian into his mouth, didn't care if he couldn't breathe properly, didn't care if his eyes watered and stung. He didn't even care what he looked like with all that cock stuffed down his throat, that was _his_ fucking cock.

Ian bucked his hips forward, trying to lose himself in Mickey’s mouth, grasping the back of his head. Mickey swallowed him down a few more times, making that leg shake and Ian lean forward until he could reach out and use the dresser to steady himself.

Then it happened, what Mickey had been counting on. Ian pulled out of his mouth and reached down, all but throwing him against the door of their bedroom. Mickey laughed, just a quick laugh, this immense smug feeling of _I fucking got you, motherfucker_ taking over as Ian pushed Mickey to sit with his back snug against the door.

Mickey didn’t hesitate to open his mouth, didn’t fight the fist twisting in his hair, didn’t wipe the spit dripping from his chin. Ian kicked off his jeans; he leaned his free arm against the door and stood over Mickey, a foot on either side of him and pushed himself into Mickey’s mouth, fucking him in earnest.

He could’ve stayed like that forever, Mickey’s head planted against the door, his hands grabbing onto the redhead’s ass, digging his fingers into the flesh, probably leaving little half-moon marks from his nails. Mickey couldn't think anymore, he was so fucking hard and Ian fucking his mouth like that was fucking perfect. He lost himself, letting Ian use his mouth like that, letting him take him hard. 

Ian was close, Mickey could just tell by the painful sounding grunts that turned into more throaty moans. Mickey wiped some sticky spit from his chin; he reached up and swiped his saliva-coated fingertip against Ian’s hole, rubbing for a couple seconds before he started pushing it inside.

“That’s…” Ian stilled, his cock resting inside Mickey’s mouth, “Fuck you, that’s cheating.”

Mickey breathed a laugh around Ian’s cock, sucking at him while he found that sweet spot inside of his boyfriend. It only took a few deep strokes inside of Mickey’s mouth and just the right amount of pressure inside of Ian before the redhead let out some kind of unearthly growl and came with a string of curses and a trembling leg.

Mickey swallowed up every drop, groaning around Ian, milking him for all he was worth until Ian had let go of his hair and backed up to pull his jeans back on.

“Told you,” Mickey tried to catch his breath, tried to calm his body down. He couldn't go to dinner with a raging hard on. He wiped his mouth with his shirt; he’d need to change into a new one.

Ian looked at his watch, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. He was flushed and sweaty, “Yeah but... you cheated.”

Mickey stood, clearing his throat, “There some kind of blow job rule book I don't fucking know about? Tell me I went over five minutes, I fucking dare you.”

“You didn’t,” Ian conceded. “Sorry, I’m all out of gold stars.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey laughed. He smoothed his hair back and took a deep breath, “Come on, let’s go.”

He didn’t even get to touch the doorknob before he was being pulled backward and shoved down on the bed. Ian straddled his thighs and started clawing at his jeans.

“Ay!” Mickey laughed.

Ian just shook his head, “Five minutes,” he said, wrapping his hand around Mickey’s length, “With _only_ my hand on your cock.”

Mickey snorted a laugh, “Okay, now you’re just being— oh _fuck_ …”

 

**Author's Note:**

> smh
> 
> This is kind of awful but I had to share it because I couldn't stop laughing when I was reading it like damn Mickey get that dick.


End file.
